Medical guide devices of the type mentioned in the introduction are used in particular in surgery to prepare bone surfaces against which abutment surfaces of an endoprosthesis are brought into abutment. In this context, the holding arrangement is conventionally first held firmly against the bone that is to be prepared. For example, for preparing an implant of a knee joint endoprosthesis the holding device is held firmly against a tibia or femur. In a next step, a saw template that is for example coupled to the holding arrangement can be oriented in relation thereto. Thereafter, with the aid of the saw template, one or more cuts may be made to the bone, for example using an oscillating saw whereof the saw blade is guided through the saw template.
It is a particular problem, in medical guide devices of the type mentioned in the introduction, to secure them to the bone quickly and simply and to orient the saw template in the desired manner.